nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide on Religion Creation
This is meant to be an overall guide to help new religious movements to be better established on this website. While the basic religion creator page does do a bare-bones work of letting the founder know what details he or she might want in it, these questions and this guide will help budding prophets to creating thorough and in-depth religious movements. Question 1: What is Your NRM's Stance on God? Pretty obvious question. This is probably the most important question your New Religious Movement can follow. If a religion uses multiple -theisms to describe their stance on divine beings, it could confuse people. Let people know where you stand on the source of divine light. Be as descriptive as possible on this issue. Don't just tell people that you believe in one god (monotheism), two gods (duotheism), many gods (polytheism) or no god at all (atheism), tell them why you believe in such notions. Any account of the divine is extraordinary, and extraordinary claims deserve extraordinary evidence. Tell us what, if any, of these gods do. Tell us their purpose. Show the meaning behind these things, and why they deserve attention. Question 2: What is Your NRM's Stance on the Afterlife? The other large question one must consider is the beliefs on the afterlife. Some religions don't do a very thorough job describing the afterlife, and your religion could follow the same route. However, it is a general good rule of thumb to let your potential believers where you fall on this topic. It could be as simple as there is no afterlife but it could be as complicated as you go here, then you go here, then you go here, type of discourse. Also, let people know if someone can achieve salvation for the afterlife, and how they could go about doing such things. Important things to consider are concepts such as sola fide, the belief that only faith can save someone for a proper afterlife. Other people think good works save, while other people believe that good works demonstrate faith. Still yet others believe rituals and social gatherings can save people. Question 3: What Rituals Does Your NRM Have? Every New Religious Movement has ways of showing significance towards things considered sacred within the faith. These are widely known to be considered rituals. Some rituals can be as simple as praying or worshiping, in public or by oneself. Some of the newer religions want people to know as much as possible, as it is a sign of good will to be knowledgeable of things; learning can be a ritual. Most religions have some way of allowing the participant of that religion to reach the divine, through ritual and in many religions this is an important step of spiritual maturity. Catholics, for example, choose to go through clergy to reach divinity but most protestant sects believe that simply learning about the Bible and praying alone is enough. Rituals can also take place on important dates. Some religions have other own calendars as well. All of this and more should be considered as you go forth to creating your own path. Question 4: What Should Followers Abstain From? As many religions have things that people should do (rituals) there are as many religions that tell people what not to do - ethics. Many religions tell people they can't have abortions, birth control, sex before marriage, and more. Other religions focus more on dietary concerns. Should your followers be allowed to eat meat? Or should it be discouraged? Frowned upon? Or even not allowed? What would be the thing to abstain from the most - and what things are just general rules to follow from your religion? And most importantly, why can't people do the things they want to do if they are a part of your faith? Remember, if someone can be exactly who they are with no restrictions, no creed, covenant, rituals or ethics to be aware of, it isn't really a religion. Let people explore the topics of your faith with no prejudice. Question 5: Does Your Religion Have a Creed or Covenant? Most religions have one or the other. Creeds are ways that everybody in the religion can identify with one another. Covenants on the other hand are simply a way that followers can trust each other, and behave accordingly. Christians use the Nicene Creed, or the Apostle's Creed. Should your creed be public or should it be held in confidence? Some religions are decisive about this issue; some want a public expression of faith, while other ones discourage it. Dogma is a similar concept to creed. Other topics to delve into include: Other Topics to Explore Defining Aspects? What can they get from your religion that they CANNOT get from any other faith? Karma? Does your religion have a principle cosmic belief that, "whatever goes around comes around" kind of mentality? Sacred Texts? Does your religion have a sacred book or texts that is the source of inspiration in the faith? Monism/Dualism/Pluralism? Does your religion believe that mind and matter are the same or different? Is there other forces going on besides the duality? Nature's Tendencies? Does your religion focus on nature at all? Is nature according to your faith good, bad or neither? Does nature have sentience? Magic? Magic can play a privotal role in certain religions. Does your religionn focus on magic, and if so, is it considered good or bad? Where to Gather? Where does your constitutes gather, if anywhere at all? Soteriology? How does your faith deal with salvation? Esotericism? Does your religion teach that all spiritual fruits can be obtained by anyone, or is there some degree of secrecy among certain members? Marriage? How are marriages performed according to your faith? Funerals? Similar to marriages, how are funerals performed in your faith? Universe Beginnings? How did the Universe begin? Gender Roles? Do men and women have different roles in society? Monasticism? Does your religion have positions which people devote their entire lives to the cause? Amount of Devotion? Is your religion more casual or does it require a high amount of devotion? Angels/Demons? Does your religion focus on angels or demons? New World Order? Does your religion deal with the supposed, "New World World"? Music? What music does your religion have? Art? Does your religion have any paintings or other forms of art? Theosis? Does your religion focus on divinization? Membership Process? How does one become a member in your faith? Tithing/Almsgiving? Is it required to donate time or money? Attachments? Are attachments considered good or bad? Type of Theology? Does your theology regard God with a capital or undercase g? What gender are your Gods? Prophets? Are you the only prophet or does your religion have other prophets? Symbols? Does your religion have any sacred symbols? Higher Order? How does one get around to become part of the higher order? Gnosticism? Does your religion believe in gnosis - the obtaining of spiritual knowledge. Internet Presence? What kind of internet presence does it have? Languages? Which languages would work best to become a follower? Exclusivity? Is there any exclusveness? Proselytizing? Does your religion prosetytize? Politics? What politics, if any, does your religion advocate? Non-Violence? Does your religion practice non-violence? Charity? Do your devotees give to their organizations? Social Justice? Does your religion do social justice projects? Economic Justice? Does your religion promote economic opportunities? Activities? What activities does your religion perform? Eschatology? What does your religion say about the end times? Source of Faith? Where does your faith come from? Ethical Principles? Where does your ethics come from? Pilgrimage? Do people need to make a pilgrimage somewhere to show their religious devotion? Asceticism? Is denial of worldly pleasures encouraged or discouraged for you?